Boys Don't Cry
by Corinthus
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia love each other but sometimes life gets in the way that they can't fight. IchiRuki One-shot


**A/N: So I was inspired by Fergie's song **_**Big Girls Don't Cry**_** So if you know the song you can tell I altered the lyrics a bit. But please enjoy it's a bittersweet story.**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns the characters and Fergie owns the song the only thing I own is the sloppy grammar and weak plot. (I love self deprecating humor)**

"DAMN IT!" Ichigo shouted as he stormed out of his house. The crisp winter air did nothing to cool down his heated breath. In frustration he paced around holding his head against his hands. Tears threatened to trail down but he drew in a deep breath and calmed his racing heart.

'It's the second time this week!' he growled. He slumped against the wall as he rested his elbows on his knees. 'We can't keep doing this…not like this' he thought as he finally let the tears he was holding fall.

* * *

The quiet dripping of water was the only noise echoing inside the Kurosaki household's bathroom. Rukia sat still in her bath still stunned trying to process what has happened. An hour ago her and Ichigo were joking around and tickling each other content with each other's company. She was happy until she got news that Byakuya was gravely injured in a hollow hunt. She was shocked and stunned at first, but she immediately went towards her – Ichigo's – closet and started packing.

Ichigo tried to stop and calm her down but she wouldn't let him. She yelled at him then he started yeling at her. Their argument started getting heated and he lost control again, gripping her arm hard to break her skin and draw blood. His warm amber eyes slowly seeping into the cold yellow ones that brings chills to her still. He broke out his trance once he saw the blood running down his fingers and silently left the room.

A silent tear fell down as she gingerly traced the scars on her arm. This wasn't the first time he lost control. In fact it seemed to get more frequent, and she was always provoking it. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "We can't keep going, can we?" she whispered.

Rukia walked into the room quietly. As she shut the door and turn around, her eyes widened when she saw Ichigo sitting on his bed with all her stuff neatly packed. He lifted his eyes and she knew. They didn't need to say a word. Her teary eyes and his pained orbs spoke it all as they came to a silent agreement. He stood up and walked over to her handing her a piece of paper.

"Stop by here before you leave" Ichigo said as he left the room.

* * *

Rukia entered the dimmed café. After she got dressed, she couldn't find Ichigo anywhere in the house, so she opted to go to the address that Ichigo has given to her. As she stepped through there were few customers and a small stage with a stool and a mic. Rukia stood at the end wall near the door scanning the room for any hint of orange, but she couldn't find any. After 20 minutes, tears were threatening to fall from the hurt and anger she felt for Ichigo. 'Is he trying to humilitate me?' she thought 'Is it wrong for me to want to go back home?' As she tried to leave the lights in the café dimmed and the spotlight on the stage went on.

She turned to see what was going on and she was shocked to see Ichigo taking stage with a guitar in his hand. He sat down on the stool and gingerly tapped the microphone.

"Umm..Hi" His husky voice echoed inside the café "My name is … Kurosaki, and this is for my love of my life" he announced. Some women in the café 'Awwed' at his confession. Rukia looked around as she started blushing.

"Um yea…" he shyly smiled "So yea this is for you Rukia" he started strumming his guitar and stared straight into her eyes, and Rukia couldn't help but stand still and watch his every movement.

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

_You're probably on your way through the Senkai now_

_I know now that this is something I can't comprehend_

_For the sake of the world and soul_

_Society, peace serenity_

_._

_I understand, I understand_

_That this has nothing to do with me_

_It's personal, it's what you do_

_It's just something you've got to do_

_But I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_but I won't be the one in your way_

_It's time for me to grow up now_

_and big boys don't cry_

_._

_The path that we're walking, we must go alone_

_I must take the fighting stance ti'll i'm in full control_

_Fairy tales seems to always have happy endings, don't they?_

_Well that just means our story is not done yet._

_._

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightening out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a control with my soul_

_It's time to be much stronger now_

_and big boys don't cry_

_._

_Like the little school mate in the school yard_

_we played jacks and Uno cards_

_We were best friends and you were my Valentine_

_Yes, I can hold my hand if you want to_

_'Cause I want to hold yours too_

_We were lovers and nakamas_

_and shared our secret worlds_

_But it's time for you to go home_

_It's getting late, dark outside_

_You need to be with yourself in Soul_

_Society, peace, serenity_

_._

_I understand, I understand_

_That this has nothing to do with me_

_It's all for you, for you and I_

_We've got some straightening out to do_

_But I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I know one day you'll be back in my life_

_Till that time I'll be stronger now_

_and big boys don't cry._

_._

His strumming slowly ended and the crowd was stunned. He looked towards Rukia but he couldn't tell her face because of the lights on the stage. The crowd started clapping and cheering despite the sad content. He did an awkward bow and hopped off stage and slowly walked towards Rukia.

As his eyes adjusted to the sudden light change and focused on Rukia, he could see the trail of tears on her cheeks. He gingerly grasped her face and wiped them with his thumbs as he kissed both cheeks. Fresh tears fell from her beautiful violet eyes and his vision started getting blurry from his own tears.

He felt her dainty hands grasp his wrist and her breathing become harder from the crying. He couldn't take it anymore so he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into an embrace and let his tears fall. He didn't care if there were people around and that they could see him being weak and emotional. He was losing his white moon and the rain was back, the whole damn world and Soul Society should be crying.

He gathered his will and calmed himself down as he stroked her hair. She was still breathing pretty erratically. He kissed the top of her head and inhaled her scent trying to ingrain it into his mind permanently. "I'll be stronger for you" he whispered "I'll make sure I'll stop the rain for both of us"

Rukia heard his whispered promise and gathered the last ounce of strength she had to calm her breath and nod in acceptance. "I promise to come back for my sun" she said as she stroked his cheeks. He bent down and she gladly tip toed to share one last kiss.

As she opened the door, she turned around and violet met amber. They didn't need to say anymore, their hopeful and pained eyes said it all.

'I love you'

**A/N: So I know it's a bit sloppy but I was too excited and rushed to edit it. Maybe I'll do it later. PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE!!!!**


End file.
